Lethal Hero
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is good at what he does. Hes a good cop. Everyone has said the same thing to him “He’s a crazy son of a bitch but he’s good.” Whats eating away at him? And how far will he go to either solve a case or get the job done? (IzukuXOchaco)
1. Prologue

_A/N: this is a universe where Izuku Midoriya does not inherit One For All. Instead he took the path of becoming a hero of a different kind. Serving a short amount of time in the military then becoming a cop. Due to how his life played out he isn't the same Deku as we've all grown to known. Keep in mind that I write with a plan in mind of where I want the story to go even though it may not look that way._

_Please enjoy._

**Prologue:**

Pro Hero Lord Explosion was on patrol when he heard the explosion from a building a few blocks from his location. Not being one for wasting time he quickly dashed towards the sirens that followed.

Upon arriving at the scene he saw the building on fire with pro hero's using water related quirks to fight the flames. He turned to the nearest hero who looked like they were handling evacuations. "Have you gotten everyone out?" The pro turned to him "there's a cop inside checking. But she's been in there for a while. We couldn't stop her from entering.

A second explosion erupted from the building shattering glass all across the street below. A scream was heard from the floor the explosion came from. "Fuck.. Hang on I'm coming!" Yelled Bakugo as he used his explosions to fly upward towards the floor and crash into a room.

He immediately became blinded by the smoke "Crap... Where are you?" "Here! Help I'm over here!" Yelled a woman. He broke his way through a wall to get to her. He found a blonde woman in a police uniform trapped under a collapsed beam. "Are you okay?" "I think my legs broken. I can't get out." She Said in an American accent. He ran over and tried to left the beam.

"What the fuck were you thinking running in here." He yelled with frustration trying to lift the beam "My husband would've done the same thing. If he was here." She replied wincing at the pain of the beam moving "Well your husband is a fucking idiot." "I don't care he's my idiot... LOOK OUT!!!" She Yelled warning him but he couldn't react quick enough as the floor above them caved in on top of them.

**Uraraka Residences:**

Ochako Uraraka walked in through the front door of her apartment carrying groceries with the assistance of her quirk. She placed them on the bench in the kitchen and picked up her phone dialing a number.

"Hey sweetie it's me. Yeah yeah I know you hate me calling you that but sooner or later you'll get used to it. Anyway just letting you know that I'm home and I'll have dinner ready by the time you finish your shift. Okay bye bye." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table beside a framed of her with her partner Bakugo.

She decided to go take a shower before cooking a meal for two. She enjoyed her hot shower. It was something she really needed after playing her hero role as Uravity. She dried herself and put on a pair of shorts and one of Bakugos T-shirts just as she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened to see her school friend Mina. Before Uraraka could say a word Mina Spoke in fear "I got worried when you didn't answer your phone." She hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry Ochako" Uraraka blinked in confusion "What are you talking? What's wrong?"

Mina gasped hearing her say that "Y-you Don't know?" Uraraka tilted her head still confused "Know what?" Mina was lost for words and didn't know how to tell her. In an act of panic she turned the tv on.

"Breaking news tonight. An accident in a lab has caused a fire claiming the lives of 2 people. We have just been told that one of the deceased victims is number 7 pro hero Lord Explosion better known to friends and family as Katsuki Bakugo. And the 2nd is Police Officer Melissa Sheild who we are just know finding out is the daughter of Professor David Sheild. One of the leading support item creators for pro hero's. Thoughts and prayers are shared with the victims loved ones."

Uraraka went pale staring at the tv."n-no...no... no no no no no No No No NO NONO NONO NOOOO AHHHHH!" She screamed and began crying falling to her knees as Mina rushed to her side and holding her letting her cry into her shoulder and began to cry with her friend. "I'm sorry Uraraka. I'm so so sorry."

Uraraka just continued to cry. She couldn't control it. Her high school sweetheart. The man she fell for wasn't here anymore. Sure they had an unusual relationship but it worked for them.

She remembered him being an asshole when the first meet in UA. And how he was a self centred asshole. But at some point her kindness and caring nature grew on him and eventually it began to rub off on him.

They're relationship eventually made him a better hero because he managed to care about saving lives more then just beating the living shit out of bad guys.

Now he was gone. Thirty minutes ago she left a message for him and she was planning to cook for him like she always does. Now she isn't. Instead she's nothing but tears and a broken heart.

She doesn't know how long she remained crying for. But the whole time Mina stayed with her comforting her friend as best she could. The room was filled with nothing but sniffles of tears. Occasionally the silence would be interrupted by the phone ringing or text notification. But they were ignored. She didn't wanna deal with it now. She couldn't think straight.

Only one thing kept popping up in her head and she looked up at Mina with her tear stained cheeks and red eyes "Mina... I don't know what to do?...w-what am I-I going to do?"


	2. School Shooting

**6 Months Later **

Uraraka sat on the couch with Mitsuki as they both glanced through a photo album. She felt guilty for not spending more time with Bakugos parents since the funeral but she just didn't have the time since she's working double shifts to keep herself distracted.

She saw a photo of Mitsuki when she was younger standing beside another woman with dark green hair. "Who's that?" "Oh that's my friend Inko. We used to be very close. Even her son and Katsuki were good friends. At least when they were small they were."

She turn the pages a few times and found a photo of Katsuki as a 4 year old standing proudly next to a sandcastle. Beside him stood another boy who was beaming happily and proudly. Uraraka assumed this was Inkos son since he had the same colour and eyes.

"What happened?" Uraraka asked curiously. Mitsuki sighed "Well Katsuki got a quirk and Izuku didn't. You know what he was like when you meet him. Imagine him as a four year old brat." Uraraka looked down the photo feeling sorry for the little green haired boy knowing without a doubt that Bakugo would've been cruel as a toddler. "Where is he now?"

Mitsuki shrugged "Last I heard from Inko he joined the police force after leaving the military and was married apparently." Uraraka blinked "oh... he got married young then." Mitsuki nodded in reply as they looked down at the photo of the two boys.

**Midoriya Residences:**

Izuku sat up in bed groaning and cracking his neck before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up.

He sat there taking a drag trying to convince himself to get ready for the day. He felt the bed shift as a huntaway kelpie cross dog crawled over to him wanting a pat.

He patted the dog and forced himself up to get ready. He turned the tv on for some back ground noise while he pulled on some clothes.

"In news this morning Pro Hero Grape Juice. Managed to stop a runaway train with his incredible quirk. Thanks to his efforts more then 40 innocent lives were saved" the camera changed to show an interview with him. "It's all in a days work really. I'm just good at what I do." Izuku stiffened up listening to the tv as he slowly increasingly became annoyed "saving peoples is part of the job you know. And incase you didn't know ladies... I'm single and ready for your calls"

In an act of blind rage Izuku grabbed an empty glass bottle and threw it at the the tv smashing it and making the framed photo that sat on top of it fall over. He breathed slowly calming himself down sighing as he picked up the photo he knocked over.

He looked at the photo of Melissa and him together smiling happily. "Guess I need a new tv." He said to no one but himself as he sat the photo down and grabbed his gear leaving the apartment.

A few hours later Izuku was driving his car when he began to hear reports on the radio about a school shooting. Since he was nearby he quickly responded heading to the location.

**Middle School:**

Pro hero Earphone Jack stood with police frowning not being able to think of a way to take out the shooter with out putting anyone at risk. She flinched as she heard a few more rounds fire off.

She looked up to see a guy with dark green hair, red flannel shirt and jeans walk up to her holding up a badge. "Names Midoriya whats the situation." "Got a shooter up in the building." She replied. He nodded looking in the direction of the building "You got any pros coming into assist?"

She nodded "Yeah got Red Riot on the way but ETA is unknown." He nodded "well if that's case I'll leave it with you guys." Just as he turned to leave an office ran past with a child crying that had been shoot in the shoulder. Earphone Jack and the other police officers looked down in frustration not being able to help.

Izuku sighed and turned to her "Hey... how good of a shot is this guy?" She blinked confused "what do you mean?" "Well does he pick people of or does he shot at random?" She shook her head thinking "um random." "What type of gun does he got?" "Uhh automatic rifle." He nodded pulling out his hand gun walking up the stairs towards the building sliding the magazine.

She blinked watching him walk into the line of fire "h-hey wait. What are you doing?! Are you crazy get back here" he ignored her walking out into the open looking at where the shooter was "hello? Shooter guy?"

"GO AWAY!!" Yelled the shooter. Soon after the barrel of rifle poked out of a window and began firing at Izukus direction. The bullets bounced off the ground at his feet and around him making the other officers cringe waiting for him to be hit. The shooter emptied his magazine and hid behind the wall.

Izuku took a few more steps forward and pulled the hammer back on his gun cocking it. "I'm still here you bastard... why do you only shoot kids?" This ticked off the shooter "SHUT UP!!!" The shooter pulled out the rifle and began to aim at Izuku.

Izuku but the iron sights of his hand gun aimed at the shooters chest and began shooting non stop until the gun clicked showing that it was empty. He quickly replaced the mag reloading and aimed it back at the shooters spot. The shooter however was laying dead on the ground. After a few seconds of no movement the other police officers quickly moved in to get into the shooters hiding spot while it was still safe.

Izuku holstered his gun and picked up his empty magazine putting it in his back pocket and start to walk back to his car. Earphone Jack simply stared at him as he walked past "He's fucking insane." On the way down the stairs pro hero Red Riot walked past him and straight to Earphone Jack "Yo Jiro. What's the situation."

She sighed looking at him "your a little late. That guy you walked past handled it" he blinked looking back at Izuku walking out of the school. "Wait seriously? What's his quirk?" She tried to think for a moment but shrugged "I don't know. I didn't see him use any kind of quirk."

"Seriously? Woah that sounds pretty manly. Saving a bunch of kids with no quirk. Did you get his name?" "Yeah I think it was Midoriya. Pretty sure he's a cop."

**Eight Precept Corporation Building:**

Kai looked at the white haired girl that was crying in her private room. "She refuses to give more blood. If we can't get enough by tomorrow where gonna be behind in demand and we'll lose profit." Said the assistant beside him.

"Why does she refuse?" He Asked "she says she's tired and doesn't want to do it." Kai looked at the assistant then back to the girl. "Tell the doctors I'll have Eri ready in a few minutes then." The assistant gulped nervously knowing exactly what he is going to do. Rather then argue he left to inform the doctors.

Kai Chisaki waved his hand at the girl and a flash and a quick scream blood was the only thing that remained of the young girl slowly dripping down the walls. He waved his hand in the opposite direction and the girl was assembled back together like brand new.

The girl slowly turned and faced him in pure fear. "The doctors will be here to see you in a moment Eri. Don't upset them." He turned to leave and the young girl stared at the ground tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes as she hugged her pillow from comfort.


	3. Missing Persons Case

_(A/N: So you may have noticed that Izuku and his side of the story is strongly based on Martin Riggs played by Mel Gibson from the 1987 action film Lethal Weapon._

_Just a little side note to confirm suspicions if you thought it felt familiar.)_

Kai stared at the empty room where Eri should've been with his hands behind his back. One of the sercurity guards walks up to beside him. "There's no sign of her sir. We looked everywhere."

Kai frowned behind his mask and slowly turned to the guard "Basically what you're telling me is... is that you let her escape." He said darkly removing his glove. The guard began to sweat nervously "I'm sorry sir. But just give us more time and I'm sure we'll find her." Kai just simply wave his hand removing the top half of the guards body leaving the rest to collapse in a pool of his own blood.

Hari leaned against a wall watching "Well that was extreme... what do we do now?" He asked looking at Kai. Kai run his hand through his hair thinking "Report her missing to the police." Hari looked at him with confusion "you want the cops involved? What if they find out what we've been doing with her all these years?"

Kai turned to him "She's broken mentally. We explain to them the She has a mental illness that we're trying to treat. They won't stick there nose into our business since we supply the entire police force. Besides they'll do all the ground work looking for her for us."

Hari crossed his arms "what if your idea back fires and she finds a pro hero to hide with?" "Well deal with it like we did last time she attempted an escape. It'll look like an accident."

**Midoriya Residences:**

Izuku sat back making sure the new tv he got was positioned how he wanted it before turning it on. Satisfied he relaxed back as his dog Remi comes and rests his head on Izukus lap. Together they watched a Pirates of the Caribbean film that was being played on one of the local stations.

Hours passed and eventually Remi when to sleep in his dog bed leaving Izuku alone. He lost interest in the film and had take apart his pistol to clean and oil. Once satisfied with he slowly put it back together piece by piece. He let the gun rest in his hand as he stared down at it with his eyes slowly rising up to glance at the photo of Melissa.

He opened the chamber and felt around his pocket and pulled out a ballistic tip bullet. He twirled it around in his fingers feeling the weight of it before sliding it into the chamber then closing it.

He gripped the handle tightly as tears began to form in his eyes as he slowly pointed the barrel of the pistol at the side of his head. He took a deep breath pressing the barrel hard into his head.

Somehow deciding the gun placement wasn't right he jammed the gun in his mouth closing his eyes tightly as he pulled the hammer back cocking the gun. He began to bite down on the gun in anticipation as his thumb began to tighten around the trigger.

He felt the trigger tighten knowing if he squeezes anymore the fireing pin will strike the primer in the bullet. Just as he began to add that little more pressure on the trigger his mobile began to rang.

Quickly pulling the gun from his mouth he flicked the safety on gasping for air. He groaned in frustration as he began to cry uncontrollably. After a few more rings he calmed himself down enough to answer. "Uh yeah?"

"Hey Midoriya... did I catch you at a bad time?" Izuku immediately recognised the voice as his police captain Tsukauchi. "Um no not at all sir."

He replied "Ah okay. I need you to come in to the station. Something has come up."

Izuku frantically wipes his tears away "Okay. What is it?" "You'll find out when you get here." Tsukauchi hung up the phone leaving Izuku alone. He put down his phone and looked at the gun in his hand. He face palmed himself before unloading the gun placing the ballistic bullet back into his pocket then pulled on his red boots.

He took one last glance at the framed photo before pulling on his jacket and leaving the apartment.

**Police Department:**

Aizawa better known as pro hero eraser head stood in Tsukauchi's office waiting patiently for the man. He eventually entered the room "Aizawa thanks for coming in."

"It's fine. What do you want?" He asked plainly not wanting to waste time. "I've got a missing persons case. A teenage girl named Eri." Answered Tsukauchi.

Aizawa crossed his arms "Okay what's that got to do with me?" Tsukauchi sat the folder infront of Aizawa before answering "you've spent the last few years as well respected teacher at UA. Which leads me to think you know how to handle children. The girl is reported to have some mental issues hence why she was at the Eight Precepts Corporation. They were trying to treat her condition when she ran away. So I believe youll be the best person to handle the situation in the event she is found."

Aizawa looked at the file looking at the photo of a teenage girl with white hair and a horn. "How do expect me to find her while teaching my students?" Tsukauchi sipped on his coffee "I've already spoken to principal Nezu and informed me that Miss Joke will be volunteering to take over your classes for the time being."

Aizawa mentally groaned knowing that he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. "Fine. Anything else you wanna tell me?" Tsukauchi looked up at him "yes you'll be having one of my guys as your partner. He'll do what he has to find the girl but I'm sending him with you for another reason."

Aizawa raised a brow in suspicion "what reason would that be?" Tsukauchi looked out his office window watching Izuku light up a cigarette. "There's been reports about him being unnecessary reckless which some fear that he maybe suicidal after the death of his young wife. While others think it's all just an act for him to get a mental health pension. I'd like you to keep an eye on him and let me know what you think."

"So not only am I finding a missing girl but I'm baby sitting a possible nut job?" Aizawa Said unimpressed about the situation. Tsukauchi Said nothing more except calling Izuku in.

"Midoriya this is EraserHead." Said Tsukauchi introducing the two. "Eraser will fill you in on the case... oh and before you go." Tsukauchi tossed a little sign to Izuku that says _no smoking_ "you know what that says" asked Tsukauchi. Izuku looked up taking a drag from his cigarette "yeah same as the one on your door. But I don't give a fuck." He replied tossing the sign back to Tsukauchi and leaving the office.

Aizawa sighed looking at Tsukauchi "And you're making me work with that."


	4. Walk Down The Street

Aizawa walked along beside the green haired detective down the street trying to figure him out. "I will admit Midoriya you got an interesting back ground." He said as Izuku simply responded by nodding and lighting up another cigarette.

Aizawa proceeded "you were born quirkless and still are. Joined the military after high school as part of the Omega project which was basically assassination of corrupt leaders with powerful quirks if i understand it correctly. Then you joined the force at the age of 23. Since joining the force you've shocked people with what you can do for a quirkless man. That stunt you pulled at the school is a good example."

Izuku took the cigarette from his mouth blow smoke out as he did "Shota Aizawa. Also known as Pro Hero Eraser Head. Has a quirk called erasure which allows him the ability to remove someones quirk by simply looking at them with the exception of mutant quirks. Main weapon of choice is a binding cloth that allows him to capture enemies with ease. Currently works as a teacher in the heroics course at UA. But has been known to hold high expectations of students and doesn't hiesitate to expel those that don't meet his high heroic expectations." Izuku gave Aizawa a glance before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

Aizawa blinked "Hmm impressive. You've done your research." Izuku shrugged "Yeah. I wanted to be a hero as a kid so I researched and took notes on all the pros growing up. Even had an application for UA."

Aizawa looked at him with more curiosity "apart from being quirkless what made you change your mind about trying?" Izuku kept looking forward as he gave his answer "I meet All Might..."

This made Aizawa even more curious he was about to speak til Izuku cut him off "listen I appreciate the small talk but I'm not an idiot. You and I both know why partnered me up with a pro hero and not someone on the force. Half the department thinks I'm a suicidal which translates to I'm fucked and nobody wants to work with me. The other half think I'm bullshitting it and trying get off with a psycho pension which translates to I'm fucked and nobody want with me... basically I'm fucked."

Aizawa frowned slightly "well for the record I don't wanna work with you. But I don't got a choice in the matter... God hates me that's what it is." Izuku took a long drag from is cigarette before putting it out with the heel of his red boot "Hate him back. That works for me."

Aizawa rolled his eyes "Anyway. What do you know about Eight Precept Corp?" Izuku put his hand into his pockets thinking. "Well it's owned and run by Kai Chisaki. They're the main suppliers to military and law enforcement of the drug that temporarily removes quirks. The leading inventor there Mei Hatsume designed and creator the bullets to deal with villian use of quirks. So the Eight Precept handgun is now a standard issue firearm that fires both standard copper bullets and quirk remover rounds by a flick of a button. And they also do some work with mental and physical health. So yeah I don't know much about it."

Aizawa blinked trying not to show that was impressed with him "Are you always a smartass?" Izuku smirked in response "changes with my mood."

They both stumble into a hostage situation on the street. A villian with a quirk that gave him the ability to produce blades from his body attempted to rob a grocery store. During the commotion a street cop shot him with a remover bullet. So in an act of desperation he grabbed a woman and held her at knife point.

Aizawa recognise one of his old students on the seen and walked over to greet them "Been a while Yaoyorozu. You got a handle on the situation?" Momo turned to face her old teacher "Mr Aizawa!? Yes it has been a while sir. We have the villian surrounded and I've got Cellophane on his way to disarm the villian before making a move."

Aizawa nodded "Good to hear. If that's the case then there's no reason for us to hang around Midoriya." Aizawa turned to look at Izuku and saw he was missing. In confusion he looked around himself to try and find him until Momo tugged on his scarf "Uh sir? Is that the one called Midoriya?" Aizawa looked at where Momo was pointing to see Izuku walk straight towards the villian. "Jesus Christ what is he doing?!"

Izuku b lined it to the villian. "Hey! Stay back!" Shouted the villian making Izuku hold up His hands "Calm done calm down. I just wanna make a deal with you. Look I can tell things aren't going your way. The girl you got is fearing for her life right now. So how about me and her switch places. I'm a quirkless cop so you won't have any problems with me. And you'll get me leverage for demands with me as a hostage. That sounds like a pretty good trade off don't you think?"

The villian considered the offer "Y-you won't try anything?" Izuku shook his head "I'm concerned about that woman's safety. After that I don't care what happens to me. I honestly don't give a shit what happens to me."

The villian nodded in agreement and allowed Izuku to switch places with the hostage allowing the woman to run into Momo and Aizawa for safety. Now Izuku stood with a knife to his throat with a panicked villian holding it. "Listen man. If things go south there's one thing I need you to do." The villian looked at Izuku with confusion "oh yeah what would that be?" Izuku turned his head and made eye contact with him "Kill Me straight away."

The villian stared at him getting more on edge "can you do it? Kill me. That's what I want."

"W-why do you wanna die?"

"That's not important I just want you to do it?"

"I don't know if I can"

"I don't care just do it. Kill me"

"I don't wanna"

"Kill me"

"Shut up"

"Kill me"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"KILL ME!!"

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER!"

Izuku grabbed his wrist and twisted it around making a loud pop noise making the villian drop the knife yelping in pain follows by Izukus forehead colliding with the Villians knocking him out. Izuku quickly kicked away the blade and proceeded to walk off as the officers ran into to take the villian into custody.

Izuku suddenly became binded getting dragged through the crowd coming face to face with an extremely pissed off Aizawa and a gobbsmaked Momo. "What... The Fuck was that Midoriya!" Yelled Aizawa "Whats the problem? I saved the hostage didn't I?" Izuku replied with a raised voice.

Aizawa dragged Izuku away from the crowd into an empty coffee shop. Aizawa paced back and forth in the shop before kicking over a chair in frustration. "God Damn It!!!... Okay Midoriya!! No more bullshit! Do you have a death wish!" Izuku groaned "I saved the hostage! What the hell do you want from me!"

"Shut Up! Do You wanna die! Yes or No!" Shouted Aizawa.

"What do you wanna hear Eraser!?... You wanna hear that I sometimes think about eating a Bullet! Huh?... well I do... I got a special one just for the occasion." Izuku pulls out a bullet from his pocket "Look. A ballistic tip. Make sure it shatters my skull and turns my brains into mince making sure it's gets the fucking job done right!! Everyday I think of a reason not to do it... every... single.. day."

Izuku looks down at his feet pocketing the bullet "And you know why I don't do it? This will make you laugh.. you know why?... the job... the job that's why I don't do it."

Aizawa shook his head turning his back to him. "Y-you wanna die..." Izuku looked up with confidence "I'm not afraid of Dieing. I'm not afraid of it." Aizawa twitched hearing his response and stormed over to Izuku pulling out his gun and putting it in Izukus hand.

"Do it then! If you're not afraid of dieing then do it right now!" Izuku looked down at the gun and flicked the bullet mode to copper and placing the barrel to his head "You Shouldn't tempt me Eraser... that's not very heroic."

Aizawa grabbed Izukus hand to point the gun at his mouth. "Put it in your mouth. Do it properly. Don't nibble on the barrel and pull the trigger." Izuku jammed the gun into the bottom of his jaw pointing upward "Oh yeah just like this huh?!"

Aizawa stared at Izuku in the eyes with Izuku staring straight back as he began to tighten the grip on the trigger. Aizawa watched between Izuku and the gun watching as his face never changed expression as the hammer of the gun slowly began to pull back. The hammer slowly pulled further and further away threatening to fly forward and discharge the firearm. The moment the hammer did fly forward Aizawa managed to jam his thumb in front of the hammer to stop it from hitting the primer causing him to grunt in pain from the force his thumb hit.

He then looked up to see Izuku still wearing the same soulless expression he had the whole time "Youre not trying to get a mental health pension... you really are crazy..." Izuku finally took a breath "I'm hungry... I'm gonna find something to eat" he took back his gun holstering it as he exited walking down the street leaving Aizawa alone in the building.

"Holy shit..."


	5. Tea With All Might

Izuku and Aizawa walked out of Eight Precept Corp after interviewing staff about the missing girl known as Eri. It seemed to be continuously repeated that the girl had mental health issues and paranoia. So obviously she would need to be treated with extreme care when she is located.

Aizawa looked at Izuku as they walked towards UA where Aizawa lives in the teachers dorms. "Do you noticed anything odd about that place?" Izuku kept walking forward as he answered "yeah. The missing girl seems to be the only patient they have until she was missing. Now they have known."

Aizawa nodded in agreement "They also seem to try very hard to sell the idea that she has mental health issues." Izuku lit up a new cigarette slightly glancing in Aizawas direction "So you think that part is bullshit too huh?" Aizawa shrugged "All I'm saying is that they're looking to be hiding something."

They approached the gates as they both entered. Aizawa looked at Izuku "what are you doing?" Izuku looked at him "I'm just gonna see someone since I'm here." Aizawa nodded and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya."

Izuku stick his hands in his pocket "You don't trust me at all do you?" Aizawa stopped and looked over his shoulder "If you can go all day tomorrow and not try to kill anyone including yourself. Then I'll trust you."

Izuku nodded look down at the ground "... I'm good at it you know." Aizawa raised a brow and faced him properly "good at what?" Izuku took a drag from his smoke looking up slightly "When I was 19. I took out a guy with a metal manipulation quirk at 27 hundred yards. Only Snipes could make a shot like that and that's with a quirk." Aizawa blinked as Izuku put out his smoke and walked off towards the UA staff offices.

**All Mights Office:**

The old pro hero sipped his tea in silence as the green haired man opposite him did the same. He eventually decided to speak up "I apologise young Midoriya for not keeping contact with you after the funeral."

Izuku looked away "It's fine." He replied after sitting down his tea. All Might sighed but continued on "Have you heard from Dave? He's been worried about you.." Izuku shook his head in response.

"You should call him. At least let him know not to worry." Izuku nodded "maybe later." All Might looked at him and began to remember the day the two met.

_-Flashback-_

_"Can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!" All Might froze at the boys words and looked over his shoulder at him "I'm just a regular kid with no powers... but I still wanna be able to save someone with a fearless smile and give them hope."_

_All Might turned to face the teary eyed boy infront of him. "Young man. The word hero has changed meaning since the arrival of quirks. I'm sorry to say you can't be a hero in the modern term of the word."_

_Izuku felt his heart break as his all time favourite hero spoke reality to him. "Oh I see."_

_All might crossed his arms "But... you can be a hero in a traditional sense of the word. What makes me more heroic then a doctor who searches to cure cancer. What makes a fireman saving lives from a firey death less heroic then me doing the same act."_

_Izuku looked up as he spoke. "These men and women are just as much as hero as I am or any other pro. The only difference is they don't got all the fame and glory. They only get the simple satisfaction of knowing they gave it the all and did the very best they could with the odds staked against them. So young man. If you put behind the ideals of the modern day Hero. You can become a true hero!"_

_Izuku wipes away his tears "I'm glad I meet you All Might. You showed me the path I needed to find. And Thanks to you... I will become a hero!!"_

_-flashback ends-_

Since that day All Might kept an eye on the boy whenever he could until he started his military career. When he returned he put in a good word for him with Tsukauchi to get him into the force. He also got him to be part of sercurity at I-Island during the I-Expo. That was where Izuku meet Melissa and eventually he passion to want to be with him made her stop being an inventor and joined the force. They were both living happily until 6 months ago.

Now as All Might looked at the boy infront of him he couldn't see the positive spark that once made him fond of the boy. Instead he saw a man with nothing by hate for himself.

"You know the pro hero Lord Explosion?" All Might Asked. This made Izuku look up at him "Kacchan... I went to school with him before he went to UA... last i heard about him was... was that night." All Might nodded looking down "I wasn't aware you both knew each other. "

Izuku shrugged "He'd never admit to knowing me... I was just a worthless _Deku _to him." All Might noticed the way he spoke those words darkly "when he came to UA he wasn't exactly a model student which I'm sure you're aware of. But by the time he left he was a different person. Thanks to a girl."

Izuku looked at him with a raised brow "a girl?" All Might nodded "correct. A student here you may know her as pro hero Uravity." Izuku nodded "yeah. Her quirk is zero gravity. Anything she touches she can make weightless including herself. Add that to some combat training and you got a respectable hero."

All Might smiled impressed that he was still observant of heroes "that's correct. She was Bakugos girlfriend. But after what happened she's been somewhat lost. Same as you are even though you're too stubborn to admit it. It might do you both some good to talk to one another and get some closure."

Izuku stood "thanks for the tea." He turned to leave as All Might stood up "Midoriya... I know your heart and mind are in a dark place right now. But you don't have to climb out of there alone my boy. Please think able meeting her."

Izuku turned to the door nob to leave sighing "fine... I'll think about it..." he exited the room leaving all Might standing alone in the room. "That boy worries me."


	6. A Few Drinks

Uraraka sat in the bar where she was supposed to meet up with the others. She hadn't been out in a while and it hadn't taken much effort from Mina and Tsuyu to convince her to catch up with the rest of the girls from UA.

Eventually she was greeted by Momo, Itsuka, Mina, Tsuyu, Jirou, Toru, Yui and Setsuna. They all automatically buying each other the drinks and talking about the good old days at UA til the conversation moved onto how work was going. Uraraka noticed a man with dark green hair leaning on the bar staring at the wall waiting for something. Mina noticed her distraction by how she was staring. She followed her line of sight and noticed the man who clearly looked like he has seen better days. "Hmm like what you see Ochako?"

This caused the brunette to turn pink with embarrassment acting like a schoolgirl denying a crush. This naturally grabbed the attention of the other girls and they all looked for the man that was the cause of discussion.

Momo and Jirou went wide eyed automatically recognising the man. Jirou remember him at the school shooting and Momo remembering him from the incident with Aizawa. They watched the man take a case of beer and walked out of the bar drinking a bottle.

"Aww he left before you could make a move." Teased setsuna the girls continued to tease Ochako until Jirou Spoke "I wouldn't go chasing him if I were you." All the girls turned to her then Momo joined in "That's Detective Midoriya." Most the girls looked at them both in confusion.

Itsuka recognised the name however "Wait you mean that crazy cop that walks around with a death wish?" Jirou and Momo nodded in confirmation. "What's the big deal he seems kinda cute." Spoke Tsuyu

Jirou pulled out her phone and showed the group news footage of Midoriya walking out with no care for his own safety taking out the shooter. The girls looked in awe "I was there when that happened. I couldn't stop him from walking out there." Momo nodded searching through her phone until she found the hostage video.

She began to show that too the girls aswell showing Midoriya switching places with the hostage then have a yelling contest with the villian. The video ended after Izuku head butted the villian. "After that video Aizawa dragged him into an abandoned coffee shop. I watched them have yell at each other and saw Midoriya out a gun to his head. Mr Aizawa only just managed to stop him from pulling the trigger."

The girls stared at her in shock especially Mina and Ochako. "Why would he be like that?" Asked Yui who is usually often quiet but clearly this Midoriya guy had her curious as well. "The Rumours among the cops are that his ex military and he lost his wife that was also a cop in a fire a few months ago and ever since he's been suicidal. A ticking time bomb." Answered Itsuka.

This new information made Ochako gasp in realisation which made heads turn towards her "what Ochako?" Asked Toru. "His wife... could... could she be the one that died in the fire with Katsuki?"

The girls looked among themselves connecting the dots. "That's a creepy coincidence." Jirou

**Three Blocks Away From The Bar:**

Izuku walked along the steer towards his apartment downing his 4th beer. He paused at an Alley way to dump the empty bottle in the trash. Once doing so movement caught his attention. He stared at the direction he saw the movement.

"Anyone there?" He saw movement behind a dumpster as he spoke and instinctively pulled out his handgun cocking it and slowly walking forward towards it.

He began to hear crying and sobs. He lowered his gun as he looked to see a teenage girl with white hair in a medical gown curled up crying in fear. He mentally cursed himself holstering as he attempted to approach her.

"Hey hey. I'm police officer. Are you okay?" She looked up at him with red eyes still filled with raw fear "Please leave me alone... I don't wanna go back... I don't wanna hurt again." He kneeled down infront of her in an attempt to make himself seem non threatening.

"It's.. it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you okay.. do you know why?" The girl looked up at him sniffling "w-why?" She asked wondering. He gave her a true smile. A real smile to help her feel safe and save her heart. "Because I Am Here..."

She looked up at him curiously then she slowly crawled to him and wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest "Don't let them take me mister. I can't do it any more. I don't wanna be hurt again. Please please." Izuku could feel his heart break as the girl pleaded for him to save her from the people she feared.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with me. Tell me your name." He asked as he held and comfort her. She sniffled one more time before she manged to squeak out a name to him "Eri... I'm Eri." Izuku looked down at her realising who she was.

_She's the missing girl Aizawa and I are meant to find. I got a bad feeling about this._ Izuku carefully lead the girl back to his apartment abandoning his case of beer. He let the girl shower and gave her a hero costume his mother made him for Halloween one year but was clearly to small for him now but just the right size for her.

She wore the green hero costume and with the bunny eared hoodie/mask and crawled into Izukus bed falling asleep with Remi the dog curling up next to her sharing his warmth. Izuku quickly got on the phone to Aizawa "Hey I need you at my place."

Aizawa groaned titled "its middle of the night what do you want?"

"I found her Eraser... I found Eri."


	7. What To Do

Izuku leaned against the wall next to the window with the cigarette sitting in his mouth and arms crossed watching the city lights and night life occasionally looking over to make sure Eri was still asleep.

He heard a faint knock on the door which instinctively made him reach for his gun. He looked at the door suspiciously until he heard Aizawas voice on the other side "Midoriya it's me. Open up." Izuku sighed holstering the gun and opening the door to see Aizawa waiting tiredly.

He stepped aside to let the pro into his home. Aizawa looked at the pigsty Izuku called home then to the sleeping girl in the bed. "I assumed there's a reason you called me instead of calling it into the department."

Izuku put out his cigarette side glancing Aizawa "I got a feeling Eight Precept is experimenting on her." Aizawa raised a brow "That's a pretty bold claim Midoriya. What makes you think that?"

Izuku looked towards the sleeping Eri. "She's covered in scars and she's filled with fear about going back there. She didn't escape because of mental health problems. She escaped because she was being used as a fucking lab rat."

Aizawa sighed turning to him "We need more then that. We need real evidence." Izuku turned towards him "That's why I need you to keep quiet about her til I find the evidence we need to keep her safe out of their hands."

Aizawa gave him a glaring glance "What are you planning on doing?" Izuku simply smirked "The less you know the better." Aizawa shook his head "I thought that would be the case." Aizawa looked back at the sleeping girl "so what do we do with her?"

Izuku scatched the back of his head "a teenage girl can hide pretty easily in plan sight with other students. Perhaps UA." Aizawa frowned "you can't be serious. What makes you think Principle Nezu would agree to hide a missing teenager." Izuku shrugged "that's your problem Eraser. Not mine."

Aizawa growled "You bastard."

**UA: The Following Day**

"Of course. If a young child is in harm it is our duty as teachers to protect them. Even if they aren't our students." Replied the principal that you don't if he is a bear, a dog, or a mouse. Aizawa simply blinked in surprised but quickly bowed "thank you sir. I really appreciate it." Nezu smiled "of course but if we are to protect this girl we will do it my way. And make sure Detective Midoriya understands this."

Aizawa nodded "of course sir. What are your conditions?" Nezu stood up on his desk arms behind his back as he spoke "first recovery girl do a physical and menta check up on the girl once she arrives. Second I'll have one of your former students be her escort since we can't risk you or any of the teachers looking out of place."

Aizawa raised a brow "which student did you have in mind?" Nezu turned to face Aizawa "Well that would be Miss Uraraka. She's currently on campus visiting All Might about a private matter but I believe she'd be best suited since she looks younger then she actually is."

Aizawa crosses his arms "There's more too it then that... what are you planning?" Nezu laughed softly "okay you got me. All Might wishes for Ochako and Detective Midoriya to meet and talk since they both suffered the same tragedy. I assume you read Midoriyas file all the way through when you accepted to work with him."

Aizawa nodded. After the incident with the hostage he read every inch of Izukus file and finding out about his wife discovering that his former student Bakugo and Melissa were killed together in an accident fire. "No offence but I doubt you'll get Midoriya to talk with her so easily." He simply stated.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm making Miss Uraraka to be part of the protection and supervision of this girl. And If Midoriya can't accept these terms then I have no choice but to deny him the help he seeks." Nezu said in his usual positive tone. "I'm not sure how he's gonna handle this. But I'll inform him."

**2 hours later.**

Izuku sat in All Mights office arms crossed frowning "Fuck that little furry prick." He mumbled earning a slap across the back of the head from the symbol of peace "Watch your tounge young man. Besides it's probably better this way for the young girl."

Izuku rolled his eyes as he lit up a cigarette which All Might quickly removed from his mouth "This is a no smoking area. Besides I thought you said you were quitting. Those things cause cancer you know."

Izuku sighed looking up at the old pro "one. I said I'd try. Two. Fuck your no smoking rule. Three. I haven't gotten anything yet." All Might shook his head when they heard a knock on the door. All Might opened it to reveal a young brunette with light pink on her cheeks. Izuku couldn't help but admire her for a moment but quickly shook the thought from his mind as All Might introduced the two.

"Midoriya. This is one of my old students Ochako Uraraka. Better known as pro Hero Uravity. Uraraka this Detective Izuku Midoriya. Now I'll leave you to talk alone while I exit like a pro hero. LIKE HE'S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!!!" All Might exploded out the door leaving the two alone.

Izuku looked at the empty spot All Might once stood and mentally thought _Of course he'd just introduced us and then piss off running like that. Asshole._

Uraraka looked at the man infront of her getting a better look at him now then when she did at the bar. Honestly he didn't look much different from how he did as a four year old. Except for the look in his eyes. In the photo the look his eyes had were full of pure happiness but now. They told a different story. They looked broken and angry with in him.

Izuku looked back at her eyes seeing the familiar broken look he saw every day in the mirror but the difference was hers were sadness instead of anger. He shook his head to reclaim his thoughts "Uhh um You can call me Izuku. Don't worry about the whole Detective shit."

She nodded shyly "call me Ochako or Uravity or Uraraka.. i-i don't know.. you pick which ever you prefer." She stuttered in a panic "Ochako is is then." He replied


	8. An Overwhelming Conversation

Uraraka and Izuku sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other after their short introduction. Uraraka could feel nothing but tension within the room. She decided to break the ice first. "So you knew Katsuki?"

Izuku stiffened at the mention of his name which Uraraka noticed. He avoided eye contact with her as he spoke "... I knew him... not exactly a hard person to forget if you knew him the way I did... You were his girlfriend right?"

She nodded "yeah we... we were. You two used to be friends right?" Izuku looked down at his feet "friends... that prick would never call us friends even if it were once true." Uraraka stared at him "Don't call him that... I know you too had a falling out but there's no need to hate him now."

Izuku looked up at her with a dark expression "The hate was always one way when we knew each other. I thought the world of him and how does he treat me in return. By beating me up... burning me... exploding me with that fucking quirk of his... and why?! Because he was so ducking great with his perfect quirk and I was just a worthless **Deku!**"

Uraraka looked away from him feeling mixture of sadness and rage stir with in her "I know... he wasn't a saint... but he changed. He's a good person." Izuku scoffed "Bullshit. He told me to kill myself. He's more a villain then a hero."

The rage within Uraraka boiled over and before either of them could see it happening she slapped Izuku across the face with an open palm causing her to accidentally activate her quirk on him making him crash into the wall.

She quickly deactivated her quirk in an effort to control herself making him land on the floor with a loud thud "don't you DARE CALL HIM THAT! He was a hero..." Izuku stood up cracking his neck facing her with a red hand print on his cheek "If he was a hero he would've saved Melissa..."

Uraraka turned away as her eyes began to water from the harshness of his words "You fucking asshole..." she yelled as he walked by her to leave "Just look after Eri. It wasn't my choice but I'm counting on you to protect her." He said in a low tone before exiting the room leaving Uraraka to fall back into her seat hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

An hour later All Might returned to find his once student sniffling wiping her eyes. He turned to look around and confirmed Midoriya was gone before he sat down opposite her. "Why did you want me to talk to that man!" She blurted out before he could speak.

All Might sighed sadly "what happened may I ask." Uraraka wiped her face as she explained the conversation they shared about Bakugo. All might listened with interest until she finished "I see. Although you can only see the negative side to this I see a positive."

Uraraka looked at her old teacher in confusion "what?" All Might sat up and explained "I've been talking to Midoriya as often as I can since Melissa and Bakugo passed away. He barely speaks to me if at all. But you managed to get him to open up. Although it may not be the outcome I had hoped for. It is a start."

Uraraka looked down "How can I be expected to protect this girl if I have to deal with him." All Might put his hand on her shoulder "Because you're a hero. You were one of my best students. I believe you can Help not only Midoriya and Aizawa with protecting this girl. But I have faith you can save his heart too. You've done it before Young Uraraka. Just gotta have faith within yourself."

She sniffles once more "I'll try. But don't get your hopes up. He had a dark cold look in his eyes." All Might simply nodded "Anyway. You best go off to see pro hero Makeover to help with your disguise."

Uraraka raises a brow "what? I can't just wear a uniform?"

All Might gave out a hearty laugh "Ha Ha Ha young Uraraka you're a pro hero still. You're actually quiet recognisable. Especially since you do have fans with in the walls of UA. A simple change in clothes isn't gonna cut it."

She nodded "fine I'll go see Makeover."

**Staff Room UA.**

Makeover. Better known as Kevin Jones was UAs latest staff memeber and teaches the support department design while Powerloader handles manufacturing and building.

He's hero name was named after his quirk Makeover. Make over allows him to change colour and shades of anything he touches. So naturally he became a stylist for his actual job and worked under best jeanist before taking up a positon at UA.

"Okay Uraraka sweety sit still while Aunty Kevin makes you look beautiful." He said in his rough husky voice. Uraraka closed her eyes and let Makeover work his magic on the girl. He hummed away happily "so you were talking with the cinnamon roll Detective earlier."

Uraraka sighed "He wasn't exactly very friendly." "Oh but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate the mans appearance honey." Kevin chuckled Uraraka shrugged "I guess but he didn't have to yell about Katsuki. Even if he did know him as a kid."

Kevin continued humming "oh don't worry about it Love. I'm sure he's a softy on the inside." Uraraka chuckled "After the stories and videos I've seen about him I doubt it." Kevin continued working "I'm sure he has a heart in his chest somewhere. Most men do deary." Uraraka thought for a moment before replying "You really think so?" "Yes! Trust your Aunty Kevin!" He shouted positively making the final touches.

"Tad ahhh! You're finished love." Announced Kevin making Uraraka open her eyes looking in the mirror barely recognising herself. Her hair was now a strawberry blonde colour with her skin evenly and prefectly tanned. Her hair was also extended and tied back in a braided ponytail.

Kevin smiled at his work "Its the subtle difference that make the biggest change sweety. You look like a new woman. You just might have to beat those horny school boys off with a stick is the problem."

Uraraka chuckled and smiled at her new look "Thank you Kevin. I'm surprised by it. I like it." Kevin smiled proudly "oh thank you deary. Now go off to Recovery Girl. Her and Aizawa will be waiting for you in her office with your new uniform."


	9. Sneaking into EPC

Aizawa walked towards a cafe that was nearby the Eight Precept Corp building. He had just concluded giving Uraraka a run down on what to do with Eri. They would both attend the General course classes and go about the day then both return to their own private dorm that was built in the event of visiting schools or parents.

Now he was on his way to meet with Midoriya who had spent the last few hours staking out the EPC building. He found Midoriya leaning against a wall taking a drag from his cigarette. Aizawa stood beside him "so what have you got?" Izuku blow the smoke through his nose before answering "I reckon I can get in easy but I just need a distraction."

Aizawa huffed "A distraction huh. This will be interesting to see what crazy idea you'll come up with." Izuku grinned at Aizawa which made the underground pro feel very uncomfortable "Oh you're gonna love what I got on mind."

Aizawa gulped nervously "some how I doubt that." Izuku stood up and took a step back "HOLY SHIT! Are You Eraser Head!" Aizawa instantly frowned at Izuku "what the hell do you think you're doing." He mumbled. Izuku simply winked and kept making a scene "Oh my god it is! Everyone look! It's pro hero EraserHead! The famous hero teacher from UA!"

Everyone turned to see the hero the crazy guy was raving about and see he was right and instantly a crowd began to form wanting selfies and autographs from the teacher. Izuku slipped through the growing crowd that was growing larger and larger.

Aizawa looked around for him and Izuku looked over his shoulder towards him grinning devilishly and giving him a peace sign before completely disappearing in the crowed he created. Aizawa grumbled "I fucking Hate that man."

With the sercurity distracted by crowd that somehow managed to grow into the entrance of EPC building. Izuku took advantage of the vulnerability of the moment to slip into the elevator. He rode it up to the lab floor and checked his corners as he walked through. He saw some one take off their lab coat and hung it up on a hook as they walked into a rest room.

He casually walked by slipping it on and entered the main lab looking for a computer. He noticed some of the workers looking out the window at the crowd that's following Aizawa. He smirked as he began looking through the computer "That worked better then i thought."

He searched for files on Eri and copied them onto a hard drive. He noticed a file with in her file called _reverse quirk. _Curious he opened it and began to read it. He discovered that it was Eris quirk and its how they managed to create the quirk removing drug.

He opened another file with videos dating back to a few years ago. He watched seeing Eri as a little girl and watched as she became overwhelmed with fatigue. Then Kai steps into using his quirk to dissemble the girl and reassemble with a wave of his hand.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he made sure to get copies of the video until someone spoke behind him "You know you shouldn't be looking at those." He slowly turned to see a woman with pink hair grinning at him "You're not a worker here are you?" She asked with spark in her eye. Izuku turned to face her "what gave me away?"

"well first of all everyone in this lab should helping me make newer and better babies!! Second of all you downloaded files on the girl. So what are you a cop or something?" Izuku crosses his arms "what if I am? Are you gonna cause me trouble?" The woman smiled "if you happened to be man of the law then I'll happily look the other way. You saw what they did to her. No need to explain my motives for ignoring you stealing information."

Izuku Smiled "Thank you Hatsume." The pink woman blinked in surprise "Y-you Know me?" Izuku nodded "Top support student at UA and the mastermind behind this little toy." He replied subtly showing his gun. She smirked "Hmm fair enough. But you better get out of here. Your files are done downloading."

She winked and leaved him alone to grab the hard drive. He walked past the restroom seeing an older man walked out that he recognised as the owner of the lab coat. He slipped it off and casually handed it to the man which made the man do a double take in confusion as Izuku entered the elevator to exit.

**Kais Office:**

Kai walked into his office quickly noticing he wasn't alone. "When I pay for something I expect to get it" Spoke the voice in the corner. Kai sat down at his desk facing the man in the room "well as I explained to you. The main ingredient for your product is missing and it's taking some time to recover it."

Dabi stood infront of the desk staring down Kai "Well I'd like my money back if you can't supply me." Kai sat back in his seat "Shigaraki understood the complications of business and knew how to be patient." Dabi scoffed "And he ended up in jail thanks to Lemillion. So I'm in charge of the League now and I run shit my way."

Kai takes a sip from his tea "I understand that but it's just business." Dabi frowned "Did you forget what I did for you 6 months ago? I destroyed a whole building to cover up your little lab because your guys couldn't stop a teenage girl from escaping and here I am finding out that was all for nothing because you useless fuckers let her escape again! Not only that but you got the cops looking for her."

Kai takes and sip from his tea "you're over reacting" Dabi rolled his eyes "I've reached my limit with your bullshit. So I'm taking over your company." This made Kai stiffen and look at Dabi seriously "Take over my company? How do you plan to do that especially against someone with a quirk like mine."

Dabi smirked "what quirk." Kai looked up confused and attempted to use his quirk against Dabi but failed. He tried again and again with no results. Dabi pulled out an empty vile twirling it around in his fingers "you shouldn't leave your open drinks unguarded. Anyone could spike them with a drug when your not looking"

Kai stared down at his tea cup clinching his fists "you used my own drug against me?" Dabi simply nodded as he turned to leave "Have fun yoga." Was the last thing Kai heard before a syringe was jammed into this side of his neck "Oh don't worry Dab dab. I will hehehe suck suck suck suck suck." Kai passed out from the blood loss as Toga stored his blood in jars.

Satisfied she had enough filled she pulled out a knife tightly gripping it grinning ear to ear ready for the real fun. Just needed to make sure she got rid of the Body and cleaned up her _"little"_ mess afterwards.


	10. Checking In

Toga walked out of EPC building disguised as Kai making sure not to bring attention to herself as she walked down the Alleyway meeting up with Dabi. Upon seeing him she melted away her disguise returning to her normal insane school girl look.

"How long do I have to keep pretending to be this guy for? I don't enjoy the paper he has to do." Dabi leaned against the wall casually "For a while. Don't wanna raise suspicion. What did you find out about the girl?"

Toga sat on top of the lid of a dumpster "Not much. Only that her name is Eri and that pro hero Eraserhead and a cop called Midoriya are running the investigation to find her." Dabi raised a brow at the mention of the name "Midoriya... why do I know that name?" He questioned

Toga smirked "maybe cause he's a super cute cop." She said tossing Dabi a file on him that EPC had. He picked up and glanced through and huffed "Huh. That's why I know him" toga tilted her head in curiousity "How?" She Asked as Dabi closed the file "You'll find out. Can't give away all my surprises now can I."

Toga pouted at the statement "fine whatever. So what are we gonna do about the girl? Can't exactly make drugs without her." Dabi stood up looking at the ground "we'll figure out what the cops know and we'll go from there."

**UA. Nezu's Office:**

Nezu and Aizawa looked through the hard drive Midoriya used at EPC to get info on Eri. They watched in shock and discomfort at the expriments performed on her and looked away in disgusted seeing Kai use his quirk on her.

"This is horrible" Spoke Aizawa crossing his arms with Nezu nodding in agreement "yes indeed. These should be immediately sent to your police captain Midoriya. Kai must be brought to Justice for such crimes."

Izuku nodded "Yes. I'll deliver them in the morning. But I request that you make copies of what's on that hard drive. I wanna make sure that if something goes wrong we can still pin the bastard down." Nezu have a simple nod "very well. Leave it with me and I'll make sure certain members of staff have copies. You'll have the original hard drive ready to collect by morning."

Izuku bowed respectfully "thank you principal Nezu. And I'll be going home now." Izuku turned to leave but Nezu quickly spoke up "Will you be visiting young Eri to see how she's adjusting?" Izuku looked over his shoulder at the strange mouse creature "Aizawa can check on her fine."

"True as that maybe the girl has been asking about you since you're the one who rescued her from the streets. It'll benefit her mentally and emotionally if you took the time to see her." Said Aizawa in his usual tone

Izuku sighed "fine. Where do I find her?" "You'll find Eri and Miss Uraraka in the visitor dormitories." Izuku stiffened at the mention of Uraraka remembering the awkward conversation that had together which was just basically them yelling back and forth.

He left the room without saying another word and made his way to the dorms. He stood infront of the door for half an hour debating whether or not to see the two girls or not. He sighed working up the courage to knock on the door. He opened the door to see a tanned Uraraka with strawberry blonde hair looking at him "sure took you long enough to knock."

He stared at her for a moment appreciating her new look before shaking the thoughts from his head "Uh um.. you knew I was here?" "Saw you towards the entrance from the window." She replied stepping aside to let him in. He walked into the room and saw Eri curled up in a ball watching tv.

"How she doing?" He asked Uraraka after she closed the door behind him "Extremely nervous, anti social, paranoid and only has about the same intelligence as person in kindergarten. But I'm sure that's more to do with her lack of education more then her actual intelligence itself." Uraraka Answered.

Izuku looked down slightly "she's that bad huh. You think her being here will do her good in the long run?" Uraraka turned to him "I believe so. It'll take time no doubt but I'm sure she can become somewhat normal." Izuku slowly walked up to the teen to let her know he was there.

"Hey..." the girl looked away from tv to see the man who helped her. They looked at each other silent before Izuku sat beside her on the couch. "How was school?" She looked down before answering "scary...but Uravity was very nice to me and helped a lot." Izuku glances at Uraraka "I'm glad to hear that. She's a real good hero. So naturally she'll help you a lot."

Uraraka blushed at the compliment turning away from the conversation to hide it before calming down enough to sit beside Izuku on the couch. Eri at some point leaned against Izuku as she continued watching Tv. No spoke as they watched the Australian film called Babe. The idea of the plot seemed comical. A pig acting like a sheep dog. But as they watched the film it turned out to be a sweet story.

Izuku turned to see Eri out cold and decided to carry her to her bed. The song from the film got stuck in his head fairly easily so he couldn't help the natural habit of singing it softly as he laid her down and gently tucked her in. "_If I had words... to make a day for you... I'd sing you a mourning golden and new." _Uraraka leaned on the door frame watching as he continued singing quietly and turning off the light. _"I would make this day last For All time...Give you a night deep in moonshine"_

Uraraka smiled and sung softly making Izuku stand up stiffening after discovering he wasn't alone _"If I had words to make a day for you. I'd sing a morning golden and true. I would make this day last For All time. Give you a night deep in moonshine." _Izuku turned to face the gravity defying hero smiling at him "You look like you'd make a good father." She said as she stepped aside to let him out.

Izuku shut the bedroom door behind him thinking about it "Being a father hasn't been something that's crossed my mind for a while." Uraraka leaned against the wall "Well you got a natural instinct for it. I'm gonna assume you're the closest thing to a caring mother that girl has." Izuku looked at Uraraka considering her words before replying "Well then it's only fair to assume that you're the closest to a caring mother she has."

Uraraka chuckled looking down and thinking about her day with Eri. Remembering how much she struggled around her classmates and people in general "Midoriya... you know what happened to her didn't you." Izuku only replied with a nod. Uraraka looked into his eyes "you don't have to tell me the details... but I'd like to know the why... why would someone do such a thing to an innocent girl."

Izuku stared back into Urarakas eyes answering. "it's her quirk. They call it reverse... some how they use her blood to make the quirk removing drug." Uraraka frowned "that's horrible." Izuku agreed with her and leaned on the wall beside Uraraka.

"I'm gonna bring EPC down. No matter the cost" he declared. Uraraka glances sideways at him noticing he's determined look. "Even if it costs you your life?" She Asked. Izuku closed his eyes as he answered "I'm not afraid of dieing...I'll welcome it."

Uraraka frowned at his response "Do you want to die?" Izuku looked down "I already had this talk with Eraser." "I know. My friend saw that and told me about it." Uraraka spoke looking away from him. Izuku pulled out his ballistic tip bullet and looked at it as it sat in the palm of his hand. Uraraka glanced at it before lightly touching it with her finger activating her quirk on it making it float lightly between them.

"I'm tempted to take that from you." She said looking up at him he looked down at her "if you did that then I'll just use a standard round and hope I did the job right." She frowned "if you're trying to be funny it's not working." He shrugged "I'm being honest. " he began to walk towards the front door but Uraraka quickly wrapped her arms around him making him stop and stiffen at her touch.

She tighten her grip hugging him "I know you probably don't like me at all. But if you need to talk. Or if you just need some company. I'm here whenever you need it Midoriya." Izuku looked down at her and tried his hardest to fight back his emotions that he's struggled with for so long. He simply wrapped his arms around her and let the tears fall from his eyes as they hugged in silence and spoke nothing to each other for what felt like hours to them.


	11. Kidnap

Dabi sat back in his chair as he picked up his ringing phone. "Twice... you better have a good reason for calling me." "I've course I got a reason for calling. _Or do I?"_ Replied split personality villian. "Well get to the point. I don't have all day."

"Okay okay. Well I was recently talking to our contact at UA. And he has informed me that they're babysitting a certain girl and they have certain incriminating evidence against EPC. _They're making copies of it for the cops as we speak!"__ Said twice._

Dabi frowned "well this complicates our plans then doesn't it." Twice replies "not really. Principal Nezu tasked our guy with the original evidence. He took the liberty of deleting it for us." A small smirk returned to Dabis face "Hmm I didn't trust him at first but he's starting to come through for us. We need to make a move now before anyone knows what he has done."

"Way ahead of you. I got some clones breaking into retrieve the girl as we speak." Added Twice.

**UA Private Dorms:**

Izuku stared out the window as Uraraka sat beside him sliding him a drink. He took it and sipped on it and continued to stare at the night sky. "They're beautiful aren't they." He said quietly

Uraraka glanced at him "huh?" He replies still staring. "The Stars I mean. They're beautiful. I don't really look at them as much as I used to. It was something me and Melissa used to do on clear nights when we were dating." Sips his drink

Uraraka looked at the sky through the window as he spoke. "Was that her idea or yours?" "Mine." He Answered which made her chuckle. He looked towards her in confusion "what?" She smiled softly at him "it's just that I'm struggling to see you as a romantic. You walk around as this tough guy that answers questions with his fists and gun. Just not expecting you to have a loving side."

He turns away blushing "whatever." He pouts which makes her giggle "look at you blushing like a cute cinnamon roll." He pouts even more crossing his arms "I'm not cute..." Uraraka covers her mouth trying to contain her laughed "oh my goodness. This is too much hahaha. Surely Melissa has called a handsome guy like you cute at least a few times."

They lock eyes together as she realises what she said and begins to blush brightly and look away. "I'm sorry I Uh I didn't mean to say that. Not that I'm saying you're not attractive infact you're very attractive. Oh god what am I sayi... mmph!!" Izuku cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers.

She stares wide eyed for a few seconds before melting into the kiss. It was soft and gentle. She felt calm and warm from it. He slowly pulled away so they could both breath from the contact they shared.

He blushes rubbing the back of his neck "s-sorry. You probably wanna hit me across the face now right?" She looks up at him with a determined look "not exactly." She replied before pulling him towards her locking lips again this time kissing more passionately then the simple gentle kiss they shared mere seconds before. The moment of unexpected raw love and passion was quickly interrupted by a muffled scream coming from Eri's room.

The two pulled away from each other as the Izuku drew his gun to rush into the room. As he kicked open the door he saw two figures in black carrying the girl out the window. Just as he raised his pistol to shoot them a scream came behind him making him turn to see Uraraka being grabbed by another two black figures.

Before he could react he gets struck across the head by a figure wearing what could be described as a fancy suit and mask with a top hat to match. Confirming the green haired policeman was knocked out the masked figure used his quirk on both Uraraka and Izuku along with Eri and compressed them into marbles.

"There that'll make it easier for transporting them. We'll meet Dabi at the warehouse." Twices clones agreed but now realising there purpose has been completed they all simply jumped out the window commiting suicide turning themselves into mushy liquids.

**League Of Villians Hideout.**

Izuku woke up to find himself hanging off a chain with his arms tied above his head and shirtless. He looked around to see himself an old rusted out bathroom. Then he hears someone walking in "Detective Midoriya. You're quite the tough guy aren't you." Announced Dabi as he walked into view "And who the fuck are you meant to be stitch face?"

Dabi smirked leaning against the wall "Dabi you can call me. Although you and I are more connected then you know." Izuku frowned at him "what are you talking about?" "Well for starters you know the truth about EPC and little Eri. And that's a problem for me. Fortunately a friend of mine has handled that and the cops won't be causing me issues."

Izuku stared at him "no... I asked Nezu to make copies of the evidence." Dabi nods "you did. And he gave them to someone to do that job. But that someone works for me. So the only person with any kind of evidence is you."

Izuku clinched his teeth "Kai isn't man enough to handle this himself?." Dabi chuckled "Kai is a dead man. EPC is currently under my control. You made a good effort to save the girl. To bad you weren't around to put in that same effort to rescue you your own wife"

Izuku stiffened up staring at Dabi "what do you know about her..." Dabi smirked and produced a flame in his hand "lets just say accidents happen..."

(**A/N: oh look a cliffhanger surprise surprise. If you get bored and tired of waiting you can always check out Dragonball Heroes which is my completed story with a bit of izukuXochako. And the oneshot Greatest Showman.**

**In the mean time I'll keep working away at this little number.)**


	12. Flash back

**6 Months Earlier:...**

Melissa walked along the street continuing her nightly patrol of the area. Although pro hero's handle majority of criminal activity. The police force like to keep a strong presence in order to make arrests or do crowd control when _"shit" _hits the fan.

Melissa dosent normally do night patrols but her husband Izuku was working endless hours on a case that he's barely home. So for the sake of a distraction she's putting more time into her work in hopes that she'll be able to relax with her man once he finally gets a break.

"FIRE!!" yelled a passerby pointing at the building infront of them. She quickly turned to see the flames building up. She saw some of her fellow officers calling it in and so she immediately rushed inside to start helping with evacuations.

Quickly leading people out she climbed up into the building to see if anyone was trapped. In her search she could her someone crying. She slowly approached the crying to find a girl with white hair hiding. She looked up at Melissa and backed away "no... don't take me back there..." Melissa kneeled infront of her "it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here okay. You'll be safe." She said holding out her hand to the frightened girl. The girl slowly started to reach out to her but her eyes widen in fear looking at something behind Melissa.

Melissa turned to face what the girl was looking at only to see a stitched together man melting a beam with his flames causing it to break land on her. Melissa screamed in pain causing the little girl to freeze up in raw fear. Melissa grunted to look up at the figure "What the fuck! What's wrong with you." She yelled as the man ignored her and grabbed the girl by the back of the neck "I couldn't risk losing the girl to you officer. It's nothing personal. Just a business deal I have."

Melissa stared at him clenching her teeth and fists "you bastard. Let her go." "Nah. Don't think I will." The girl looked at Melissa with tears streaming from her eyes as the man walked out the door with her. Melissa fought and struggled to get out from under the beam and screamed as the pain increased.

Dabi walked up stairs with Eri clutched in his hand "you're quite the little trouble maker aren't you. Don't think Kai is gonna be real impressed about that." Eri quietly sobbed not replying until the both heard an explosion and a man yelling. Dabi frowned recognising the voice "Lord Explosion... I cant risk the cop talking."

He walked onto the floor above Melissa and Bakugo then released a powerful wave of flames onto the floor to weaken the structure enough that it came crashing down. He stared down into the flames confirming that they were trapped if not dead. But the burning fires would continue to burn them to death if need be.

**Present Day:**

Izuku stared with a boiling rage at Dabi."I had no intentions of killing Lord Explosion that night. It was just a bonus. And I only learnt she was your wife through the media reporting it. But the end result doesn't really matter does. They both died. And I think it's fair to say it was done slowly too."

The last sentence finally broke Izuku. He thrashed about trying to free himself to attack his wife's killer. "IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA RIP YOU APART AND EAT YOUR FUCKING EYES!!!"

Dabi chuckled at the threat "I didn't know you were a comedian in your spare time. But how can a quirkless fuck like you be able to hurt me let alone kill me." Izuku stared at him with eyes of hatred and hunger for revenge "I've killed people with quirks more powerful then yours. Your just another cunt to be added to the tally."

Dabi huffed "Yeah Whatever. I'm gonna leave you alone with me friend twice. He's gonna keep you company while I check up on the girls." That last sentence confirmed Izukus suspicions that they have Uraraka and Eri held together. But with no idea on where they are or even where he is he can't be sure how to save them.

But he'll just have to make it up as he goes along. First things first. He had to save himself from his current situation. Being the weird guy in a black suit walking over to him.


	13. Escape

"Don't worry I won't do anything. _Or will I?!!" _Spoke twice looking at Izuku. "You talk a lot don't you." Said Izuku bluntly not really caring for anything the villian says. "Oh yeah i can't help it. _Because I'm batshit crazy._ Sometimes." Izuku just continued dangling off the chain until twice finally came up with an idea for entertainment.

Before Izukus eyes he made a clone of a blonde woman in a schoolgirl outfit. The clone looked straight at twice pouting "Did you seriously make a clone of me to fuck me because the real me is too good for you and you're too proud to just wank it like a normal guy!! Because if you did I swear to god I'll make you bleed so wonderfully."

"EEK!!! No no no no Toga it's not like that! _I mean it can be if you're into it. _I mean I cloned you to sort out this guy. _Also choke me and spit on my face!" _Twice replied in a slight panic pointing towards Izuku. The clone known as Toga slowly looked towards Izuku curiousily. That curiosity was soon quickly replaced with lust and desire.

"My oh my he's cute." She grinned devilishly approaching Izuku. Twice dropped his shoulders in a slight disappointment "_I wish she looked at me like that!!" _She traced Izukus chest with her finger which instantly made him nervous noticing the hungry look in her eyes. "Mmm such a hot body. Maybe it'll better... if you could... bleed a little." She grinned licking her lips.

Izukus eyes widen in shock hearing that. She giggled and skipped away looking for some form of a blade. Izuku mentally prepared himself. He had an idea that he as going to experience a bit of pain but hopefully if he plays along good enough. He can use it to his advantage.

Toga strolled back twirling a scalpel she found. She pressed the blade against the centre of Izukus chest and slowly ran it down an inch making blood ooze out of the cut slowly. He groaned in slight pain making the blonde weak at the knees. She couldn't control her desire and slowly licked the dripping blood.

Twice stood there watching the events unfold "wow your mentally fucked. _ITS MAKING ME HARD!" _Toga glared at him "if you're going to disrupt me you can get out!" Not wanting to be killed by the clone he made twice quickly left giving the two privacy.

"I'm glad we're alone now." Spoke Izuku making Toga look up at him. "wait really?" Izuku nodded smirking at her. She shivered at the look he gave her "why are you glad we're alone detective?" She asked in an innocent tone licking his blood lightly. "Because the who school girl outfit is a personal fantasy of mine. As well as getting cut up. Never found a girl that was into that kind of thing. Also I got a thing for blondes." He explained before winking at her.

Toga presses the blade agains his chest again making another cut "so you like that?" Izuku groaned smiling "fuck!... yes just like that." Toga could no longer control herself. She wanted. She needed him.

She dropped the scapel and wrapped her arms and legs around him pressing her chest against his and forcing her tounge into his mouth. She could feel herself becoming wet as her school blouse became redder and redder with his blood.

She pulled away from him panting and slowly grinding against him "I want you so bad" she purred in his ear. "Imagine what I'd do to you if I had my hands free." He replied in a husky tone. She wasted no time in picking up the scapel and cutting the rope off around his hands making Izuku fall flat on his back with a loud thud.

She quickly straddled him forcing her tounge back into his mouth which he began to suck on and feel her ass with his now freed hands. She let out a moan as she proceeded to dry hump him. He began to run his fingers through her hair making her hair fall down loosely.

She pulled away panting and smiling. He smiled back at her with one hand still in her hair and another lightly caressing her cheek. "Thanks for the help." His Smile quickly turned into a frown as he gripped her head.

Her eyes widened in horror as Izuku quickly twisted her head snapping her neck. Her body rolled limp off him before falling apart into a black like liquid. Izuku stood up inspecting the cuts he received from the clone "not deep or life threatening."

He walked over towards the door he saw Twice exit through and knocked on it twice before hiding behind it. Twice opened peeking through curiously before being grabbed in a headlock.

"Okay mr clone maker. Where are the girls?!" Demanded Izuku "I'm not telling you shit. _They're both in Dabis office!_" Izuku smirked "okay then. What about my gun?" "We left it at the UA dorm. _We actually put it in the old lab next door!" _Izuku chuckled "well then I'll remember not to trust you with any secrets." "Yeah haha fuck you." Was the last thing twice said before Izuku knocked him out.

Izuku walked into the next room seeing the lab. The room was covered in dust and broken tubes. He slowly looked around for his gun "if I'm guessing right this is where those freaky nomu things came from." He found his gun and ID sitting on a table next to a phone. He quickly loaded his gun and pocketed his ID.

He grabs the phone and tries to use it "Of course it doesn't work." He tosses the phone away before grabbing the spare ammunition still on the table including the remover rounds.

"Now where the fuck is stitch faces office!?"


	14. Izuku VS Dabi

(A/N: well holy shit. This story made it to over 100 followers. Honestly I wasn't expecting this to become as popular as it is. But I'll take what I can get. Anyway let's get this bloody show on the road.)

Ochako blinked as her eyes began to come into focus as she sees a pair of boots infront of her. She slowly looked up to see Dabi sitting on a chair arms crossed "about time you woke up Uravity. I'm digging the new look to."

Ochako frowned at the villian before frantically looking around for Izuku and Eri. She found Eri tied up beside her and unconscious but failed to see Izuku any where which made her assume the worst.

Dabi noticed this and spoke "Detective Midoriya is still alive but not for long. I'll deal with him soon enough." Ochako turned back to face the villian "People will come looking for us." Dabi chuckled "oh I don't doubt that. And they will find you. They'll find the dead bodies of a pro hero and a suicidal detective and a lonely girl who needs saving." He gestured to Eri which made Ochako comfused "what? You make the effort to capture us just to kill us and give her back?"

"Not exactly. They won't get the real girl. They'll have a fake so they won't come looking for the real one." Answered Dabi. Ochako looked at the motionless teen beside her "Why her? What is so special about her that you need to kidnap her do Christ knows what to her?!"

Dabi shrugged "simple. It's her quirk." Ochako blinked thinking for a moment realising she never found out what Eri's quirk was. Her thoughts were broken when Dabi spoke again "You're an attractive woman you know. Be a shame to let such a body go to waste."

Ochako felt her body go cold as she noticed the way Dabi looked at her. She instantly felt sick and fearful at his gaze. Dabi stood up removing his jacket smirking evilishly with perverted thoughts on his mind. Ochako began to tug on the ropes that tied her hands together with her breathing irregular in panic.

"No point resisting. Be a good girl and just let it happen." He said in a dark tone "NO! Stay the fuck away from me!!" She screamed in horror causing Dabi to ignite his hand "be a good hero and shut up. Otherwise I might take out my anger on little Eri."

Ochako looked away as tears filled her eyes "You fucking bastard." She mumbled and stopped resisting against her ropes. Dabi grinned and slow began to unbutton her top as her tears flowed down her cheek.

Suddenly Mr compress comes crashing through a glass window hitting the ground beside them grabbing both of there attention. He let out a groan just as another window smashed and everyone looked up to see Izuku and Spinner falling down landing beside compress. Izuku quickly rolled into a kneeling position and fired a round into Spinner then quickly fire three more into Compress.

He ejected the magazine and slide another one in cocking it just as he looked up to see Dabi staring at him wide eyed "MIDORIYA!?!?" He yelled in shock and Izuku lined up His pistol on Dabi "Found you fucker!" He fires off two round hitting Dabi in the chest and shoulder making him stumble back away from Ochako.

He quickly left up his hand to use his quirk on Izuku but nothing happened. He kept trying but still he couldn't produce his fire. He took a moment to examine where was hit to see he was shoot with remover rounds "You took away my quirk... you SON OF BI.. GAH!!!" Dabi was cut off when Izuku threw his gun at Dabis head then quickly charged in and tackled him to the ground.

Ochako took this as her chance to try a break free again tugging on her ropes. Giving up on that she did everything she could to reach the chair she sat on and activate her quirk on it. She immediately began to float and use her feet to give her a boost to float upward. She clinched her eyes shut mentally preparing herself for the next step. "this is gonna hurt... release!" She automatically began to fall and landed on her back smashing apart her chair which allowed the ropes to become loose and let her become free.

She quickly crawled over to Eri and began to untie her. Meanwhile Izuku and Dabi wrestled each other on the ground exchanging blows when ever they could. Dabi had his hands wrapped around Izukus throat while Izuku repeatedly punched Dabi in the side of the head until his grip loosened allowing him to head butt him.

Groaning in pain Dabi searched blindly with his hand to find something to defend himself. He reached out find one of spinners blades and quickly thrusted it into the side of Izukus leg making the detective yell in pain.

Izuku tried to pull the blade out but Dabi used all his strength to keep it in him just enough to distract him enough to kick him off. Izuku stumbled back against a pillar making an attempt to pull the blade out but Dabi charged forward shoulder first into Izuku pinning him against the pillar and unleashed a fury of punches into Izuku.

Izuku somehow managed to catch one of his fists and headbutt Dabi throwing him off balance giving him enough time to forcefully pull the blade out of his leg. He turned to Dabi to shove the knife into his stomach but Dabi managed to grab hold of his wrists before the knife could make contact. They both wrestled each other in brute strength to try and force the blade towards each other neither gaining an advantage.

But suddenly the bodies of spinner and compress began to twitch with a glow around the bullet wounds catching the attention of both Detective and Villian. They watch as the bullets became removed from there bodies and returned to the original form and floated back into there bullet shells with powder back inside the casings and the primers unmarked. They then floated back into the magazine Izuku dropped earlier and floated back to Eri who was holding Izukus gun.

Both Izuku and Dabi stared in shock as Eri replaces the remover round mag with the live round mag and cocked it. Before passing it to Ochako. Dabi gulped fearfully "W-wait just a second please." He pleases while still fighting Izuku for dominance over the knife.

Ochako looked at him coldly as she raised the gun "No... Fuck You." The echo of the gun rang out loudly as the bullet made contact with Dabis forehead killing him instantly making him lie dead slowly becoming covered in a pool of his own blood.

Izuku panted exhaustedly dropping the blood stained knife and looking at the two girls "What the hell was that?" He Asked breathlessly. Eri looked at him shyly and nervously before answering. "I-It was my quirk. It's called reverse... um I uh. Used to reverse how you used your gun and return the bullets to how they were before as though you didn't fire them at all."

Izuku chuckled "that's... actually pretty cool. Neat trick Eri..." at this point his adrenaline rush began to fade and the blood loss from his leg had finally caught up to him making him pass out before either Ochako or Eri could catch him.


	15. News Report

_"This is channel 4 news breaking news this morning. An incident occurred yesterday with a police officer, a pro hero and a civilian. Their identities are being withheld while police continue investigation on matter. What we can tell you that three members of the league of Villians have been found dead. And another two arrested. EPC is somehow involved but how is unknown at this time. We will keep you up to date as this story unfolds. In other news..."_

**Musutafu General Hospital **

Izuku groaned as he woke up slowly with his vision coming back into focus. "About time you woke up." Izuku blinked before looking towards the source of the voice with his eyes settling on Aizawa. "How long have I been here?" He asked slowly sitting cracking his neck "About 15 hours. You lost a bit of blood from the wounds on your chest and on your thigh." Replied Aizawa

"And what about Uraraka and Eri?" He asked turn his head slightly towards the underground hero. "Uraraka is fine. She's back at her apartment resting. Eri is getting a check up with recovery girl since we have a slightly better understanding of her quirk. Police have taken statements from both of them and any witnesses. Only you remain." Spoke Aizawa.

Izuku nodded "UA has a mole." Aizawa raised a brow "what do you mean?" Izuku turned towards him fully "No one apart from UA staff, myself and Uraraka knew we had Eri there. Someone told the league we had her. I'm confident that it's true since that bastard Dabi bragged about having someone on the inside."

Aizawa frowned "This is a problem. Any idea on who it could be? Was he dumb enough to tell you that?" Izuku thought for a moment "All he said was that Nezu gave the files to the person to copy but the person instead deleted them."

Aizawa stiffened and sighed "That's all I need to know. You rest up Midoriya. I'll handle things from here." Was all the He said as he exited the room. He searched his pockets and pulled out a phone and called the first contact that appeared "Hello All Might? Find Monoma and put him to custody... I'll explain when I get there. Just find him and don't let him leave."

**Week Later**

_"Breaking News today police have made progress in the league of Villians case after arresting pro hero and UA teacher Neito Monoma. This occurs just hours after leading scientist and inventor of EPC Mei Hatesume gave testimony and evidence to police about the work that the company had involved with the league of Villians. The charges are yet unknown at this time..._

**UA Entrance.**

Izuku stared at the gates of UA covered in cuts and bruises while leaning on a crutch to keep weight of his leg while the cut healed. He came here partially because recovery girl offered to heal him if he came by to visit. The other part was to see Aizawa.

He slowly limped his way towards the faculty room to look for him but since the case was over he was back teaching so instead came face to face with pro hero Midnight. The pro kicked her lips as she gazed upon the young man before her. The beaten up battler look was kind of a turn on for her but at the moment she was a teacher and so had to act as such.

"Can I help you Detective?" She asked in a husky manner. Izuku reaches into his pocket "I was looking for Aizawa but I forgot he had lessons today but I wanted to give him this." He pulled out his ballistic tip bullet and placed it in Midnights hand. She raised a brow in confusion "A bullet?" Izuku nodded "Yeah. Just tell him... I don't need it anymore." He smiled up at her "He'll understand."

He turned around and limped his way towards recovery girl to get some treatment and hopefully stop limping around like a 70 year old man.

**3 months later **

"So you haven't heard from him since?" Mina asked as she sat cross legged on Ochakos couch "no. I haven't. Not since that night" Ochako responded with a sigh leaning back on the couch looking at the glass of wine in her hand.

"But you felt a connection right?" Mina quizzed with Ochako replying "I-I don't know. We were caught up in the heat of the moment. Sure I kinda like him... but I doubt he feels the same way. I mean if he did I would've heard from him right?" Mina rubbed the back of her head in thought "Maybe he's the shy type or there's another reason why he hasn't talked to you. I'm just spit balling here but I doubt he would've kissed you if he didn't feel something. I know I don't know the guy but from what I've heard he doesn't seem like the type to make out for the sake of it."

Ochako sighed "anyway it doesn't matter" Mina sipped her glass "You hair has come back to its normal style finally. Although I'll admit I loved what Aunty Kevin did with your hair before." Ochako blushes running her hand through her hair "Thanks. I kinda miss it actually."

They both heard a noise in the kitchen and both turned to see it was just Eri getting a glass of water and going back to her room. "How is she doing?" Mina Asked "She's doing better. Still scared and shy of people but I think her being at UA is helping. And I'm doing what I can for her when I'm not working." Answered Uraraka. Mina took another sip from her glass "I'm just surprised that you adopted her." "I didn't adopt her. I'm just her temporary guardian until the police find her parents."

Mina poured both her and Uraraka another glass of wine "Do you know who's leading the case?" Uraraka shook her head "no. I've been meaning to ask Mr Aizawa about it thinking he might know." "I'm sure someone will know. Anyway we're running low here." Mina said as she shook the wine bottle confirming it was empty. "I'm sure I got more. I'll look when I finish this glass" Ochako said taking a sip from her glass.


	16. Not Better Just Different

Aizawa sat back in his chair eyeing off the bullet Midnight received from Midoriya to give him. It sat on his desk untouched long enough to be considered a Nic nac. "Aizawa. You got a visitor" Spoke 13 walking past to her desk. Aizawa glanced up to see Uraraka waiting outside the Faculty offices.

With a quiet groan Aizawa stood up and made his wait to the young pro hero. "Uravity. You wanted to see me?" Uraraka turned to face Aizawa "yes sir. I just wanted know if you know if the police are making any progress on finding Eri's family."

"Hmm I see. Unfortunately I haven't heard anything. If you like I can get you in contact with the detective in charge." Replied Aizawa. Uraraka smiled "I'd really appreciate that sir." Aizawa nodded and writing down the details "It's actually Detective Midoriya looking for her family. He demanded to his surperiors that he do it and they didn't really wanna argue with him I'm told" he said as he handed over a piece of paper.

Uraraka instantly blushed at the mention of Midoriya. "Oh... okay... I'll uh I'll see him and see what progress his made" before Aizawa could reply a student crashes through the wall behind him groaning in pain in the rubble with another student using their plastic manipulation quirk to crawl through the hole the first student made.

Judging by how the two are interacting towards one another they were clearly in a middle of a fight. Aizawa quickly activated his scarf capturing both students along with his quirk to prevent the fight form escalating "Im too old for this shit."

**Musutafu Cemetery **

Izuku kneeled infront of a tombstone gently brushed away dirt and leaves revealing the name of the owner. Izuku couldn't stop himself from sighing sadly as he read it.

_Melissa Shield_

_"Scientist and Police Officer of Justice"_

Izuku fiddled with his fingers as he looked down "Hey... Melissa.. sorry I haven't be by to see you more often." He tried hard to fight back the tears he knew that wanted to fall down his cheeks "... its just that.. it's still hard." He wipes his eyes with a sniffle "whats harder is that... I've meet someone.. and I think I like her... but I still miss and love you and I just don't know what to do."

Izuku suddenly hears a twig snap behind him. Instinct takes over and quickly draws his pistol cocking it as he turns to aim at whoever is behind him. He comes face to face with green haired girl that he recognised as pro hero Froppy.

The hero gasped and jumped in surprise seeing a gun pointed at her. Realising she wasn't a threat Izuku quickly flicked the safety on and pointed his gun down sighing "Shit... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to Uh... it a bad habit I got."

Tsuyu tilted her head and before sighing in relief "It's okay Detective. Can never be to careful nowadays with so many Villians around. Although the gun might be a bit much" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Tsuyu noticed the grave he was visiting confirming her and her friends suspicions about the mans past.

"I assume you want some privacy?" Asked Tsuyu. Izuku replied with a nod "Yes please." Tsuyu began to turn to leave before taking a deep and looking back at Izuku "When I was a kid I used to have a pet frog."

Izuku blinked in confusion as he turned towards her "What?" She blushed shyly and nervously continued "Just listen okay.. When I was little I didn't have many friends. Actually I had no friends growing up. So just my pet frog Froppy was my friend. She meant the world to me and would go everywhere with me. One day when I went to school and forgot to close the door on her enclosure. When I got home my parents told me that she jumped outside onto the street and got ran over by a car" tsuyu began to get watery eyed as she told her story with Izuku listening to every word.

"It crushed me. My best friend in the world suddenly taken away from me. I was truly heartbroken... then years later I went to UA and meet Uraraka and Mina. Along with everyone else in Class 1A including Bakugo. They all looked after me more then anyone else ever has. They all became my best friends. They weren't better friends then Froppy. They're just different."

Izuku listened to Tsuyu's story and looked down trying not sure emotion. "... why did you tell me that?" Tsuyu smiled gently "Just thought it might be relevant." She turned and walked off towards the direction she was originally going to leaving Izuku alone.

He wiped a way his tears before looking at Melissa's gravestone. "You always were subtle at trying to tell me something. But I got the message Melissa... I got the message." He places two fingers to his lips then places them on to the gravestone "I love you... always have... always will."

**Police Station. 1 Day later**

Uraraka sat in the waiting room sitting nervously "Calm down Ochako. Your just going into ask him if there's any progress on find Eri's family. That's it. So why the fuck you freaking out!" She asked herself. She admitted to herself a while ago that she developed a crush on the green haired detective but hadn't laid eyes on him since the kidnapping incident.

Perhaps that's why she was freaking out. Because she hadn't seen him in so long. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a police officer getting her attention to escort her to Midoriyas desk. "Okay. Just stay calm and act normal. Do that and you'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?" She asked herself

**_(A/N: Rito. This story is just about finished. I've done all I wanted to do with it and so no point flogging a dead horse._**

**_I ask you check out My Hero Musical for a bit of light entertainment if your bored enough. Okie dokie then catch y'all later. Plus Ultra!!)_**


	17. Asking Questions

Izuku sat back in his chair with his feet on his desk as he read through Eri's case file. He sighed at the lack of information he had. As far as he can tell from his investigation young Eri has been in EPC's "care" since a very early age.

There's no records on her past let alone any missing persons report matching her description from now to back when she was a child. He even looked further back to her birth date and checking hospitals. He'd been investigating on find her family for god knows how long but wouldn't always end up back where he started.

"He's just in here" Spoke a voice that he recognised as one of the other officers in the station. But he was completely unprepared to see a certain Brunette step through the door "Hi Midoriya." Spoke Ochako causing Izuku to flinch in surprise falling backwards on his seat making a loud thud as he land on the floor.

Ochako gasped leaning over the desk to check on him "Oh my.. are you okay?" Izuku replied with a groan as he sat up rubbing the back of his head "Yeah I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to see you" Ochako raised a brow confused "really? But I rang the station to confirm to meet you." Izuku fixed up his chair as he stood up "The boss told me Eri's current carer wanted to see me but that's all I was told."

Ochako shook her head "well. That would be me." Izuku looked up in surprise "Really? I never got told who was caring for her now." "And I was never told you were in charge of finding her family." Ochako replied as they both sat down.

"I'm guessing you're here for an update on what I've found relating to her family then." Asked Izuku as he picks up the file he was reading when Ochako walked in "yes. I was just curious on your progress."

Izuku nodded and handed her the file sitting back in his seat allowing Ochako a moment to flick through the file. She frowned as she read through it before looking up at him "Everything in here I knew already. You haven't found anything else?"

Izuku shook his head in defeat "Any leads I have go no where. The only files we have are from her life with EPC and what she's told us. Can't even find a missing persons report that's even close to her. She could've been orphaned as a new born or anything." Izuku Said with a frown not at all pleased with how his work has gone.

Ochako sat the file down on his desk looking at him "What's going to happen to her?" She asks with concern. Izuku glances up before answering "I'm honestly not sure. Depends on a number of different factors including you." Ochako raises a brow in confusion "Me? What about me? What factors do I influence." Izuku sat up straight as he spoke "At the moment you're her legal guardian. Until she's of age of course. But the question is do you wish to continue being her guardian and become her adoptive mother."

Ochako looked down fiddling with her fingers "I've never really thought about it. I was aware this scenario was a possibility but I didn't think it would become a realistic situation."

Izuku scratches the back of his head thinking "Understandably this an overwhelming topic but keep in mind she is a teenager and more then likely UA will be helping her as best they can just like they are already. She just needs someone to be there for her emotionally and mentally. She's been through a lot but I think you've helped her."

Ochako blushes at the unexpected compliment "Thanks but technically you're the one that saved her Detective. Twice may I add. To be honest she's been wanting to see you actually." Izuku blinks registering what she says "oh. Really? Didn't think she'd care for me much."

"Normal teenagers look up to pro hero's like battle fist, Red Riot and Shouto." Ochako Spoke before Izuku added "All friends of yours no doubt." "Yes they are but the point is you're her hero Midoriya. You saved her when no one else did. A girl doesn't forget a thing like that."

Izuku blushes for a moment "I guess I could come see her. It has been a while." Ochako stands up getting ready to leave "I'm sure she'd like that." She smiles and turns to leave. Izuku watches her for a second before he's brain goes into over drive like he was a teenager again. Before he realise what he was doing he suddenly blurted out at her "DOYOUWANNAGETADRINKWITHME!!"

He claps his hands over his mouth in shock as Ochako turns to look at him in surprise "Wh-what was that Detective?" _Crap. No backing out now_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He's never acted this nervous to anyone before. Only time was when he first asked out Melissa.

"I-I was uh wondering if you wanna get a drink with me sometime?" He managed to say to her which caused the zero gravity hero to blush upon hearing the sentence. She fumbled for a moment before finally replying with a response "I uh um y-yes. I'd I'd like that."

Izuku widened his eyes in surprise "wait really? Great." Ochako blushes and smiled shyly "y-yeah. You should visit Eri first then we'll make plans." Izuku nodded in agreement "Uh yeah of course. I'll come visit her."

She gave one more kind smile to him before she left his office. Izuku collapsed back into his seat "Phew. See Izuku that wasn't so bad... oh fucking bullshit you were basically pissing yourself trying to ask... but she said yes... that's all that matters." Izuku said to no one but himself.

Meanwhile Ochako was walking out the station mentally screaming with excitement "he asked me out. He actually asked me out." Nothing was gonna remove the smile she wore on her face in that moment .


End file.
